1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to gesture recognition and in particular to controlling different components of a vehicle with gestures.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, a user in a vehicle can interact with features in a vehicle by interacting with physical controls such as knobs, dials, and switches on a console inside the vehicle. Physical controls are commonly used to perform adjustments like tilting the side mirrors or air conditioning vents or to interact with a multimedia system in the vehicle. Alternatively, a vehicle may include an integrated computing system that allows a user to control various components of the vehicle by performing physical gestures on a touchscreen that displays a user interface. However, it is often cumbersome and inconvenient for the user to reach forward or sideways to interact with a touchscreen or manipulate a physical control, and these conventional devices frequently present the user with a large number of functions that can be confusing and difficult to use.